


The Author’s Challenge

by MadamJaye



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Mass Effect
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Challenges, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamJaye/pseuds/MadamJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge to all smut writers out there.  Take this and do what you will with it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Author’s Challenge

**The Author’s Challenge**

 

Because I don’t think there’s enough smut in the world.

There are no rules to this challenge, you can write as many if not all of these challenges.  You can write short drabbles, long one shots or multi chapter stories for a single section.   BUT PLEASE don’t be mistaken, this challenge is for the smut writers who just can’t type enough.  However you can write these challenges however you want, smut or no smut.

There’s no time requirement, so take your time but make it godly!

 

 **1**. First time “pairing” had sex

 **2**. Anal Sex

 **3**. Oral

 **4**. Make up Sex

 **5**. Fetishist(Feet, Water Sports, etc.)

 **6**. Corsets

 **7**. Nipple Play

 **8**. Dominance/Submission

 **9**. Sensory Deprivation

 **10**. Bondage

 **11**. Spanking

 **12**. Threesome

 **13**. Public Sex or Being watched while having sex

 **14**. Wax

 **15**. Pain/Pleasure play

 **16**. Mutual Masturbation

 **17**. Role Playing

 **18**. Drunk Sex

 **19**. Nearly getting caught

 **20**. Wedding Night

 **21**. Sex Shower/Bathtub

 **22**. Talking Dirty

 **23**. Massage

 **24**. Creative Positions

 **25**. Romantic Sex

_Written by the Pink One; Jaye XoXo_


End file.
